Hess Corporation (EV)
Hess Corporation is the primary and leading oil and petroleum company in the Union of Everett, providing various oil based products including motor vehicle fuels and maintains a strong government subsidized and aided industry in oil and natural gas drilling, oil and petroleum product refinement and since 2009, has led the domestic energy industry within the Union of Everett in new and future clean fuels including European style bio-fuel technology, hydrogen and hydro-cell fuels and electric power stations for motor vehicles. Hess is most notable in the Union of Everett and in areas of Canada and the United States as running a large fuel and convenience station franchise and for manufacturing its Hess Toy Truck Holiday line of collectible toys based on its own Hess products. Headquartered in New York City, New York, the company explores, produces, transports, and refines crude oil and natural gas and as recently as 2010, produces bio-fuels and hydrogen fuel. Vertically completing the logistical chain, about 2,575 Hess branded filling stations market gasoline, hydro-fuel, bio-fuel and electric charging to consumers in nearly all states in the Union of Everett, mostly along the East Coast and in areas of the United States and Canada. The company has exploration and production operations in the Union of Everett, United States, United Kingdom, Norway, Russia, Equatorial Guinea, Algeria, Libya, Gabon, Egypt, Ghana, Indonesia, Thailand, Azerbaijan, Australia, Brazil and St. Lucia. History In 2006, following grants agreed on from the Union of Everett government, Amerada Hess Corp changed its name to Hess Corporation and worked with the Department of Energy and the Department of the Environment to research clean fuels and renewable energy sources. Hess soon began two programs to provide in addition to its gasoline and diesel stations, bio-fuel ethanol fuels similar to those in Europe and filling stations to provide energy sources to the new and rising use of Hydro-Electric-Solar (HES) technology in Everetti motor vehicles such as Avalon, GM and Ford. From 2008 into 2012, Hess stations featured a mix of gasoline bio-fuels and Hydro-fuel/Electric charging pumps. Products Hess Corporation as of 2012 provides its notable Hess franchise of fuel stations and convenience stores. Across the Union of Everett, Hess stations provide a 50/50 split of gasoline or bio-fuels and hydro-cell fuels and its brand of Fast-Charge electric car charging stations. Hess profits heavily from its government aid and significant tax breaks due to the company's willingness to cooperate with the goals of the federal government to establish clean energy and renewable fuels. As of April 2012, the national average price for Hess station gasoline was $2.15 per gallon of regular E87 gasoline. European style bio-fuels average nationally at $1.35 per gallon. Hydrogen for Hydrogen-cell vehicles averages at $1.25 per gallon. Hess' Fast-Charge electric charging stations average at about $0.10 (ten cents) per kWh of charging power used during a quick charge. Hess provides a line of collectibles during the Holiday season of toy vehicles depicting the HESS logo on various locations of the toy. Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies